Harry Potter and The Army of Death
by dnightshadow13
Summary: Eventually a sequel to Harry Potter Changing the Soul. Independent powerful Harry, Grey Harry, Ally Voldemort, Evil Dumbles.Honks. You don't have to read the first one the story will have a setup prologue eventually.


S**neak peek at the sequel to my other story**

* * *

Harry was in his natural form sprinting down a ruined muggle street his sword's were in his hands and he was scanning his surroundings. The muggle city block he had been running through was battle scarred and in flames, the car were all stripped to nothing but bare metal.

A scuffling noise got his attention and a person ran at him Harry jumped back slicing the figure head off as he leapt in the air. Another figure lunged from behind a burning car and he twisted his foot snapping out as he landed. The sword in his other hand flared blue and a spell shot out obliterating its head.

Harry paused and listen it seemed clear now, He whistled and nine figures dropped their cloaking features. They were all dressed in black and green fatigues that had an unnatural shine to them, they each sported Basliisk coated jackets or longcoats, and some form of melee or hand to hand weapons.

Six of figures had opaque black helmets, of the three without helmets two were female, one was a brunette with purple eyes who was carrying a short blade that was wreathed in black flame, the other young woman had short wavy Brown hair that was pulled into a small pony tail, she carried a small tablet computer in one hand and a 3 foot metal scepter that had a large gem on one end. The last person in uniform not wearing a helmet was a slightly green tinted man with short black hair that resembled Harry but with pointed ears, he had a spiked mace made of a dark metal that was enlayde with gold runes that glowed with a faint light.

"If you were that close you could have helped," Harry said to person man walking towards him.

"What did you guys see when you scouted the other side there was only a few slouchers here and I lost track of the Death Knight, did you see him head your way," a pop on Harry lefts and they all had their weapons trained of the two figures that appeared.

"He almost got away but I slapped an anti portkey ward just as he tried to escape," the new arrival threw a man in black armor with a bloody face in front of Harry. this new comer was taller than Harry and he was extremely pale and skinny as well, his short black hair stood out against his pale skin and his red eyes gave him the appearance of a villian.

"Thank you Tom, atleast I know one of you has my back," they both chuckled and Harry's swords disappeared.

"I am rather good at that not that I'm not under the Dark Ones control any longer," Tom Riddle kicked their prisoner in the ribs, " this trash better tell use the Dark Ones location or I'll feed him to the biters,".

" Leave some for us Tommy Boy," Zeph said as he stepped forward and shackled the prisoner with a wave of his mace.

"Don't worry with the new spell software I created I should just be able to take the knowledge if he doesn't offer it up," Hermione said as she stepped forward and her magic scepter shifted forms becoming pointed at one end, " unfortunately I'll have to stick this in his brain to extract the information."

Nym stepped forward and held her small sword over the captured mans head burning off all his hair and leaving him bald.

"I could just shatter his mental defeses and take the information if we're going to kill him anyway," Tom offered.

"But then I can't test my new software," Hermione pouted, brandishing her metal spike in front of the mans face.

"I saw me and Zeph just rough him up odd school status," Nym said as she cracked her knuckles and made her small sword disappear.

"I do love a good beating," Zeph responded with a thoughtful tone, "something about the crys of pain and reaction. It's refreshing when you spend all day killing the mindless biters all the time."

"Can I just give you his location and you let me go," the boldly bound man said in a desperate voice.

They all turned on him and simultaneously yelled "NO SHUT UP."

Nym punched the man in the face knocking a few teeth loose, at the looks of all her companions she replied,"what I could help it, I wanted to hit somebody," they all started laughing, and the man moaned and looked frightened.

"Your all just as insane as the stories," Zeph's fist struck out and hit the man in the face again.

"Hey I wanted a turn too," he said as he shook the prisoner making sure he stayed conscious,"don't fall asleep body we need you away for Hermione's thing to work." "

"No I dont," she said, " but he does deserve it so what the hell," she jammed the gem topped spike into his bald patch that Nym had proved and then looked toward her little hand held device.

"Ok we got a lock on his location," Hermione said and summoned her magic scepter back to her hand, it resized and she turned to their group, " let's get out of this dump I'm projecting the coordinate mentally now let's try and take the bastard out this time."

Ten elemental flashes later and the street was once again empty, a rotting corpse of a man shambles into the street and begins the devour the corpse of the man that their group had left behind. A few more of the rotting undead came from nowhere and they began to eat the body fighting the others for a piece of their meal.

* * *

**A/n  
**

**this is my sneak peek of the sequel to my story Harry Potter: Changing the Soul, if you can't guess form me alluding to it it's going to be a post apocalyptic Harry Potter meets zombie apocalypse scenario. Let me know if you like it and the nex chapter will be a prologue once I finsh Harry Potter: Changing the Soul.**


End file.
